Floating
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: Sometimes Shego just wants to get high, especially after a run in with Kim Possible. However, things don't go as planned this time.


**Floating**

Summary: Sometimes Shego just wants to get high, especially after a run in with Kim Possible. However, things don't go as planned this time.

A/N: Trigger warning for the use of Marijuana and LSD, and a 'bad trip'.

oOoOoOo

Drakken and Shego stormed into their lair in a mood. They'd been at a museum in Upperton trying to steal a priceless artifact.

Despite the fact that it was going well, somehow Kim Possible knew they'd be there and what they were doing. They ended up getting their ass kicked and barely escaped getting sent back to prison.

Once they arrived back at the lair, Drakken angrily made his way over to a table full of tools and junk he'd made Shego steal over time. He muttered the entire way there, mainly insults at Kim Possible and her sidekick.

Shego followed him over to the table, waiting for some kind of order. Weirdly, none came. Drakken merely ignored her and started going over old blueprints.

With a loud, heavy sigh, Shego decided to go to her room until he needed her.

As she was walking along the rocky corridors, her ribs started to hurt now that she had nothing else to focus on. She lifted a hand to press the side that was hurting. The slightest touch had her hissing in pain and removing her hand. Either Kimmie had broken a rib or she had severly bruised her.

It was strange to think that Kim Possible had done that to her. Any other time they had fought, she didn't hit her hard enough to do any serious damage. It must have been an accident, Shego concluded.

Shego eventually reached her room, unfortunately around the corner from Drakken's. Sometimes she would be woken up in the middle of the night by her boss practicing his victory speeches and evil laugh.

Opening the door and stepping in, she moved her hand back to her ribs when the movement of her opposite arm caused her pain.

When she entered her room, she immediately went into the small en suite and turned on the faucet of the bath tub. She didn't need to bathe, she had done that yesterday night so she would be okay until tomorrow, but she needed to soak her muscles in hot water if she was going to get through the rest of the day.

Whilst the water was running, Shego added some muscle relaxing bath salts. They were her favourite, not only did they smell nice, but they really did help.

As Shego was waiting for the bath tub to fill up, she sat down on her bed and started removing her clothes so she could take a look at her side.

It was a difficult task removing her boots, but she eventually got it done and threw her boots next to her vanity.

She then took off the gloves she treasures and rarely takes off. Not only did they help her control her out of control and dangerous powers, but they prevented her from burning her hands. She was probably the only one out of her brothers that had trouble controlling her powers. Except Mego, there was that one size he could never quite perfect.

Once the gloves were off, she placed them on her bed next to her and started unzipping her jumpsuit.

Now in only her underwear, she stood and looked in her vanity mirror. She didn't have many things on her vanity. Just a hairbrush, a spare pair of gloves, an almost empty jewellery box, mascara, and lipstick.

She turned slightly so she was able to fully see the side that hurt. There was no sign of any bones sticking out nor did it feel rough when she poked at it to feel for any fractures.

There was, however, a giant bruise forming. It was different shades of blue and purple with a bit of yellow here and there.

"Damn, princess," Shego murmured as she eyed the bruise.

Opening up her draws, she starting to move aside several items of clothing, looking for her pain killers. She was confused when she didn't find them even though she knew she had put them in there not even a month ago.

She searched a little more angrily as her confusion grew and the thought that someone, either Drakken or one of the henchmen, had gone through her stuff.

She turned and walked over to her bedside table and opened that up, instead. In there, she found her makeup bag. She took it out and sat on her bed cross-legged. Placing the bag on her thigh, Shego opened up the bag and pulled out several items, still looking for the pain killers.

With a growl, Shego threw the bag across the room when she found the pain killers weren't in there. She didn't need to take out everything in the bag to see that.

She sighed and got up to pick up her bag and the contents that had fallen out when she'd thrown it. She would just have to get in the bath and hope the water eased the pain from her bruise along with her aching muscles.

As she was picking up the makeup and other things, she came across a large transparent bag with two smaller bags in it.

Curious, she left the makeup in favour of picking up the bag. She held it up to get a better look at it.

"I thought I ran out of this," she spoke aloud with a hint of glee in her voice.

In one transparent bag, there was a nugget of marijuana. In the other, there were several small squares with smaller, colourful pictures on them. Shego chuckled happily with some relief and ditched the makeup bag on the floor to go back to her bedside table.

She rummaged through the second draw to find at the back of it some filters, papers, and tobacco. Despite the fact that Shego may have been smoking weed for years now, she had never, and would never, smoke it without some tobacco. She had to be in some sort of stable state of mind should Drakken ever need her out of the blue (pun not intended).

oOoOoOo

Near enough two hours later, Drakken let out an evil, victorious laugh. He had it! He had found a fool proof way to get rid of Kim Possible and ultimately take over the world.

He held up his blue prints and looked at them proudly. All he needed to do now was show Shego and get her to steal the required parts.

After rolling up the blueprint, he tucked it gently under his arm and called out for Shego as he started in the direction of her bedroom. She'd either be in her room or the kitchen, but he vaguely remembered her walking off in the direction of the her bedroom earlier.

When he didn't hear the familiar sound of his sidekick shouting her reply or her angry footsteps coming in his direction, he growled at her ignorance.

He continued down the dim corridors in the direction of Shego's room. As he got closer, he realised he didn't hear any noise coming from the corridor her room was on.

The thought that maybe she was asleep or was actually in the kitchen crossed his mind, but then he realised he was right, Shego did come this way earlier so she must have been ignoring him. There was no way she didn't hear his angry shouts.

"SHEGO!" He yelled when he arrived at her door. "I know you're in there, don't ignore me!" He continued to rave.

Hearing nothing still, he hesitated for a moment before deciding to walk in.

"I'm coming in," he warned and when there was still no reply, he reached out and opened the door.

When he got in there, he was surprised to see no one there. He looked around at the mess. There was a makeup bag on the floor with the contents spilled, several bags on her bed, three of them small and clear. Her gloves were also on the bed while her boots and jumpsuit lay discarded on the floor by her vanity.

Her clothing was the only reason he didn't go and check the kitchen. Shego wouldn't leave her clothing discarded like that. She was a bit of a neat freak, if he did say so himself. Her hair, makeup, room, nails, etc were always pristine.

He ventured further into the room and called our her name once again.

As he was about to leave (and slam the door on the way out), when the sound of... crying and heavy breathing reached his ears. He wasn't sure why he hadn't heard it before, but he was glad he had now.

He turned to the en suite, which he had ignored earlier because the door was open, and slowly stepped forward.

"Shego?" He called, hoping for an answer.

He had left the blueprints on her bed and was now nervously wringing his hands as he crept forward. A light shone from the crack in the door and he stopped when it was shining in his eyes.

"Shego, are you in there?" He asked. A lot less agressively than before.

"I'm coming in..." He warned.

He didn't know why, but he did. Who goes into the bathroom and leaves the door open? And who cries in the bathroom with the door open?

He slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, revealing his sidekick. She was indeed in there, but not how he was expecting.

Firstly, she was in only her underwear and there was a large bruise on her ribs. He soon realised, though, that her bathtub was full so that explained the lack of clothing. The fight with Kim Possible explained the bruise.

Secondly, her face was wet with tears, she was shaking like a leaf, and looked a lot paler than usual. One hand was against her chest with a clenched fist as if she couldn't breathe. The other was on the floor, also clenched.

She sat with her knees to her chest and her head held high, however she stared straight ahead with wide eyes and a half open mouth. She looked like she was barely there. Every so often she would try and take in deep breaths, only to let out a breathy sob instead.

Ignoring the fact that he was stood in front of his nearly naked sidekick (who he may or may not have a small crush on), he rushed forward and crouched down in front of her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook it and called her name. Her head snapped in his direction and her eyes widened even further (if that were possible), and she shuffled away from him in what looked to be absolute terror.

"Shego, it's me. It's me. It's Dr. D," he reassured, using the nickname she had started calling him when they started working together.

"Dr. D?" She barely got out before she started crying again and leaned her head against the wall behind her. Both hands went to her head and she tried to breathe around each sob.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. Now tell me what's wrong? Come on, you can do it," Drakken encouraged.

Shego shook her head.

"I- I can't," she began, "I can't," she finished more firmly.

"You can, come on, take your time," he said patiently.

"Everything's going wrong, Dr. D! I'm dying," she sobbed and clutched at her chest again as she presumably started hyperventilating. Well, to Drakken, that's what it looked she was doing.

"You're what?!" He asked in shock. He hopelessly crouched there as his sidekick and best friend had a full blown panic attack in front of him. _Shego was dying?! How could she be dying? What do I do?!_ All those questions flew through his mind. Unfortunately, he only got an answer to his last question.

He needed his arch foe's help. He would have to find Kim and ask her for help. It was a long shot, but she'd know what to do. Her mother was a doctor after all.

Dr. Drakken took off his big blue coat and messily wrapped it around Shego's smaller body to cover her almost nude state. As he was wrapping it around her, he noticed she seemed to be really hot. Her body temprature contradicted the shaking and goosebumps.

Drakken picked up a struggling, crying Shego and hastily made his way out of the bathroom, then the bedroom.

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later, Drakken found himself hopping out of his parked hovercar. He checked Shego, who was still inside the car, and seeing she was in more or less the same state as when he left his lair, he left her for a moment and ran up to his arch foe's door.

It was nearly 9pm, so he wasn't sure if she would be there, be asleep, or if it was even a good time. But right now, he didn't care because he need hers and perhaps her mother's help.

Once he reached her door, he started rapidly banging on it. He avoided saying anything for fear she wouldn't answer if she knew it was him. She might even send her father to deal with him and he did not want that.

"I'm coming, keep your hair on!" He heard from thep other side of the door. It was Kim he realised in relief. He stopped knocking and waited anxiously for her to open the door.

When Kim finally opened the door, she stared in shock at Drakken. She immediately got into a fighting stance and called for her parents.

"What are you doing at my house, Drakken?" She demanded. Drakken quickly held his hands up in surrender and was quick to tell her he wasn't there to cause trouble.

By the time Kim had relaxed from her fighting stance, her parents and siblings were there. Even the buffoon had come out of his own house to come see what all the commotion was about.

"Look, Possible, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just really need your help, this is a life or death situation here," he said in a rush.

"Life or death situation? What are you talking about?" Kim scoffed.

"It's Shego, she's dying and I don't know what to do. I brought her here cause I thought you'd know. Plus your mother is a doctor," he explained quickly.

"I don't see Shego," the buffoon inputted. Kim agreed and crossed her arms skeptically.

"She's in the hovercar, I was too scared to move her," Drakken said.

"Go get her then," Kim ordered, still wary of the whole situation.

Drakken readily nodded and ran straight to the hovercar he'd parked at the end of her lawn rather than on the road.

He climbed in and picked up a still shivering and panicking Shego. As he was about to exit the hovercar, he realised it would be stupid to climb down from there.

"Um, a little help, please?" He requested, looking in James Possible's direction. The doctor reluctantly nodded and stepped around his daughter to go and help his old college mate.

"Be careful," Drakken warned him.

James silently nodded and took Shego in his arms. The woman put up a small fight at being passed around between people and threw some insults in everyone's direction until Dr. Possible held her a little tighter in case she were to fall.

Drakken climbed back out of the hovercar and took Shego back in his arms. He headed back up the pathway to the Possible's house, James following behind in shock.

When he stood in front of Kim, she looked at the woman she fought more than any other villain in worry and pity.

"What happened to her?" The buffoon asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"I-I don't know," Drakken stuttered, "I just found her like this about half an hour ago in her bathroom," he further explained.

"You'd better bring her in," Anne Possible decided. Kim turned to her mother in question, but then the seriousness of the situation settled in and she reluctantly agreed.

The entire way into the Possible's house, he thanked them. He wasn't sure what he would do if Shego had died or they denied him help. It's not like he could just turn up at a hospital. He had more chance of being arrested than getting Shego the help she needed.

"Just set her down on the couch there," Kim spoke and pointed towards the large couch that was in front of the TV.

Dr. Drakken nodded and rushed over to set his sidekick down.

When he'd set her down, she stood up straight away and started to move away from all of the people crowding her.

"L-leave me alone," she said, backing away. She didn't stop until her back was against the flatscreen TV. Feeling like a dog trapped in a cage, she watched the room's other occupants with paranoia.

"I know what's wrong with her," Kim's mother sighed, a hand to her chin as she studied one of her daughter's enemies.

"You do?" Kim, Ron, and Drakken asked at the same time. They all looked at each other, but ignored the weirdness by focusing on Anne Possible again.

"I believe so, yes. It looks like she's under the influence of drugs and it seems like she's having a 'bad trip'," she explained, using her fingers to make quotation marks at the end.

"Drugs?!" Everyone repeated, even the twins and James Possible.

"Yes," Anne sighed.

"So you're telling me, that my sidekick, who fights your daughter on an almost daily basis, uses drugs?" Drakken asked rhetorically. Now that he thought about it, her pupils should have been a huge clue. They were as wide as saucers most of the time.

Anne answered however, "yes, but she can't use them that often considering her reaction to them right now," she said.

"Well, what's she using now? And how long will it take 'till they wear off?" Drakken questioned.

"We could get Wade to have a look at what's in her system?" Kim suggested, finally speaking up.

"And how would we do that, _Kim Possible_?" Drakken sneered, annoyed with the entire situation. To think that his mostly loyal sidekick was using drugs. It was just unreal.

"Well, by using the Kimmunicator, of course," Kim said as if it was obvious. "I have something in the Kimmunicator that will take a sample of her blood then Wade can look at it over the his computer."

"Fine," Drakken huffed, "get on with it."

"Um, I think you might need to do it. So far she hasn't willingly let anyone other than you near her."

"I don't know how to use your little... gadget thingy," Drakken pointed out, making a gesture.

"I'll show you. Even though it probably isn't a good idea..." Kim muttered the last part, but got out her Kimmunicator to show her arch nemesis how to take a DNA sample.

oOoOoOo

When Dr. Drakken had eventually gotten Shego calm enough to take a blood sample from her, he returned the Kimmunicator to its owner and waited whilst she explained the situation to the "Nerdlinger" as Shego called him.

He was actually starting to miss her sarcastic self. Seeing this vulnerable, scared side of her was worrying him, and he didn't like worrying about things. Especially about the people he... cared about.

Whilst everyone was waiting for the results from Wade (bar the twins, they'd been sent to bed), Drakken sat on the couch with Shego leaning on his arm. She'd stopped crying as much and was now holding out an arm, reaching for something neither he nor anyone else could see.

"Hey, Drakken, why's Shego wearing your coat?" Kim questioned.

"Oh, um, well... You see, when I found her, she was in her bathroom and, um, she wasn't wearing a whole lot. And... I couldn't just leave her like that could I?!" He defended.

"Of course not," Kim snickered, "though I don't think I've ever seen you without your coat."

Drakken grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, choosing to ignore the mocking.

Everyone looked up when Kim's Kimmunicator went off. The familiar _beep beep be beep_ had never been a more welcome distraction.

"Do you know what she's taken?" Kim asked when Wade popped up on the screen. He drank some of his soda and nodded.

"Yep, got the results right here," he informed.

"So? What is it?" Drakken ordered when he stood up to get into view of the Kimmunicator, pushing the buffoon out of the way at the same time. "Hey!" He exclaimed, but Drakken merely ignored him.

"Well, from what I can make out, there's traces of THC and acid in her blood," he said and sipped more of his drink.

"THC? Acid?" Kim asked.

"Marijuana and LSD."

"So, let me get this straight. Shego thought it would be a good idea to smoke marijuana and take LSD?" Drakken asked in disbelief. "I thought she was smarter than this!"

"How long 'till it wears off, Wade?" Kim inputted.

"Well, depending on how long ago she took it, which we're presuming is around three hours ago... it should wear off in about another five hours," he told her. "But if she's having a bad trip, you should probably try to calm her down. I've heard it can be horrible," Wade continued.

"We'll certainly try," Kim agreed.

"Good luck," Wade said, and with that he ended the call.

oOoOoOo

An hour later, Dr. Drakken and a now semi-calm Shego found themselves lounging on Kim Possible's couch watching some movie.

Shego was ravenously eating a bag of _Doritos_ and slurping a can of _Pepsi_. Drakken had forced the buffoon to go to the nearest 24 hour store to get her some food when she had complained about being hungry and wanting anything to eat.

When Drakken spoke to her, she would look at him with complete interest. Her eyes wide and her mouth parted slightly. He guessed it was because of the LSD- changing how everything looked.

He tried to talk quietly because not long ago, Kim Possible had looked up the possible side affects of both Marijuana and LSD. One of them was the hearing, it improved your hearing to the point that should an icicle drop from a tree branch, you would hear it.

Shego had now gone quiet as she ate her chips, watching the televison. Every now and then, her eyes would flitter to somewhere else before they returned to the TV.

"Um, Drakken," he heard. He strained his neck to see behind him, where Kim was stood.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. It's kind of late and my mom doesn't think it's a good idea to take Shego back to the lair, so um... what I'm saying is, um, do you want to stay here until tomorrow?" She rushed out.

"Oh. Um, well that is something I didn't expect to hear.. But, um, if that's what your mother thinks is best... I, um, I guess we could?" Drakken replied.

"Okay. Cool. I'll, uh, just go get you some blankets," Kim informed, and when Drakken nodded, she rushed off to get the items.

Drakken turned back to Shego who had leaned her head against his shoulder and was slowly closing her eyes. He put his hand on the side of her head to remind her he was there.

When he heard Kim Possible coming back down the stairs, he quickly removed his hand and placed it on the back of the couch.

Kim came into his line of vision with a large blanket in her hands and when she saw Shego with her eyes closed, she threw the blanket over them for them. Drakken smiled gratefully at her and bade her goodnight. She replied with her own 'goodnight' and left.

At the sound of Shego's light, almost feminine snoring, he placed a gentle kiss on her head and closed his eyes to enter the land of slumber, himself.

oOoOoOo

"Oh, jeeze. What the _hell_?" Shego groaned, placing a hand to her throbbing head. The feel of something soft beneath her head had her carefully sitting up and looking at Drakken in disbelief.

She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings and turned back to the sleeping Drakken. Scowling, she hit her boss' shoulder, effectively waking him him.

He looked around in as much confusion as her, until, unlike her, the nights events came back to him. In a spur of uncharacteristic affection, he took her im his arms and hugged her like his life depended on it. Shego, in response, froze before pushing him off her in annoyance.

"Get off me. What the hell?" She repeated her previous question.

"Oh, Shego, I'm so glad you're okay! You, have no idea how worried I've been!" Drakken exclaimed with joy.

"Of course I'm okay," Shego frowned, "what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to you last night so I went looking for you, but when I found you, you were, um, well, you were high, for lack of better word," Drakken began.

Realisation dawned upon Shego's face and she turned away to put her head in her hands in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Yeah, I thought you were dying so I did the only thing I could think of and brought you to Kim Possible's house. And according to Doctor Possible, you were having a bad trip so I, uh, I looked after you."

"Wait, hold on," Shego sat up and looked at him with a frown, "you thought I was _dying _so you brought me to Kimmie's house?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Why the hell didn't you take me to a hospital?" Shego demanded.

"Well, we don't exactly have the best track record, Shego," Drakken defended his decisions, arms flailing about.

"So?"

"Well, did you want to go to prison as soon as you were better?" Drakken rose his eyebrows at her. "_Hm_?"

Shaking her head, Shego looked away again, her head returning to her hands. She couldn't believe this.

"Whatever," she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She felt terrible.

"How are you feeling?" Drakken asked carefully.

Shego opened her eyes and glared at him, but upon seeing the sincerity in his own eyes, she stopped glaring and shrugged.

"Not great," she admitted.

"I should think so," Drakken muttered like a disappointed mother. "We'll be having words about this later, but until then, do you want to head back to the lair?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Shego replied eagerly, standing up from the couch.

Drakken joined her on his feet, but before they could leave, he looked around at the room. The blanket was messily strewn across the couch they'd slept on and there was trash on the floor from the food and drinks Shego had, had last night.

Guilt welled in him at the state of the place after everything the Possible's had done for him and Shego even though they were supposed to be enemies.

"Dr. D?" Shego prompted.

"Maybe we could, uh, tidy the place first?" Drakken suggested.

This time, Shego looked around at the room. She could see his point. It was a mess.

With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"Fine," she agreed.

Smiling, Drakken grabbed the blanket and began to fold it.

Fifteen minutes later, when the place looked considerably better than before, he found a piece of paper in the kitchen and a pen. He got Shego to scribble a quick 'thank you' on it before placing it on the coffee table in the living room for the Possible's to see when they woke up.


End file.
